1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a numerical analysis mesh generation apparatus, a numerical analysis mesh generation method, and a numerical analysis mesh generation program that generate a mesh for performing numerical analysis for a target geometric model.
2. Description of the Related Art
When numerical analysis is performed for a geometric model, an analysis mesh is generated for the geometric model. The mesh generation process has manually been carried out according to the following procedure in general. Firstly, a surface to be used as a reference is selected based on geometric data of the geometric model to be analyzed. Secondly, the reference surface is divided into a plurality of segments and, on the divided reference surface, a 2D mesh is generated. Finally, the generated 2D mesh is extruded in a predetermined direction to thereby generate a 3D mesh (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1: Jpn. Pat. AppIn. Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-155187 and Patent Document 2: Jpn. Pat. AppIn. Laid-Open Publication No. 11-144093).
The division or the like of the reference surface is manually carried out in the prior art, complicating the work and taking a lot of time to complete it. In particular, when mistakes are made in the division of the reference surface, it requires an immense amount of time to correct the mistakes. Further, a mesh having a size less than the minimum mesh size is not generated on the reference surface in the prior art, involving an additional work of deleting meshes in the area where the size of the mesh interval is smaller than a specified value (minimum mesh size), moving nodes of the meshes, and the like.